I gave you all
by ParadiseNowhere
Summary: Tras la desaparición y posterior reaparición de Sherlock, John Watson reflexiona sobre lo que su mejor amigo significa para él.


-Aléjese de Sherlock Holmes.

Eso fue lo que me dijo Dónovan hace tanto tiempo. Justo el día en el que te conocí.

Es decir, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Acababa de conocerte, esa misma mañana hablamos por primera vez en nuestras vidas, y por la noche me llevaste contigo a la escena de un crimen.

Ahora que veo hacia atrás en el tiempo, pienso que tal vez hubiese sido lo más sensato. Mi vida… diablos, no hay otro modo de decirlo, mi vida podría haber sido una vida normal. Desde que te conocí, mi existencia ha sido un sin sentido.

Y hoy en día, sabiendo lo que se, y habiendo pasado lo que he pasado contigo… sé que no habría actuado diferente. Sé que, aunque hubiese podido ver el futuro y supiese qué iba a pasar, habría actuado del mismo modo.

Aunque duela. Aunque toda mi existencia esté patas arriba, si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo, no cambiaría mi decisión.

Aunque todas mis alarmas saltaron, aunque mi sentido común me gritaba "lárgate, no pases ni un solo minuto con ese tarado", no hice caso a Dónovan.

-Aléjese de Sherlock Holmes.

No lo hice.

Me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Aunque ahora te eche tanto de menos que duele.

Ahora mi corazón arde. Pero al menos sigue vivo.

Me salvaste. Te debo tanto… estaba tan absolutamente solo hasta que tu llegaste. Te lo debo todo. Mi vida, mi cordura, todo. Todo.

A pesar de estar destrozado y hecho pedazos, te lo debo todo.

Y no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo o en otro existente que me haga cambiar de parecer. No ha existido ni existirá nunca razón lo suficientemente coherente, o prueba lo suficientemente irrefutable que me convenza de que fuiste un mal hombre.

Un farsante, un mentiroso, un sádico y un enfermo.

No me lo creeré nunca.

Eres… eras un cabrón, un capullo hedonista, un enervante crío sabelotodo en el cuerpo de un adulto sin escrúpulos. Pero, a pesar de todo, eras un buen hombre. El mejor que he conocido.

Te lo di todo.

Mi tiempo, mi paciencia, mi confianza, mi fe… confié siempre en ti, a pesar de no entenderte, a pesar de no compartir tu forma de pensar y de ver las cosas.

Dios, te lo di todo, incluso lo que no estaba dispuesto a darte. Y aun así…

… Aun así lo hiciste.

Diste aquel paso al abismo. Un abismo en al que no solo tu saltaste, un abismo en el que me sumiste a mí también.

Y un día, así sin más, apareciste.

Haciendo el idiota, en aquel restaurante. No pude evitarlo. Todo el dolor, toda la ira reprimida contra el mundo, explotó en ese momento.

Te golpee. Y, la verdad, me hizo sentir mejor. Estaba ido, embriagado de rencor. Mi corazón había estado a punto de estallar, y allí estabas tú, con un estúpido bigote pintado.

Por primera vez, te odié.

Y fue un sentimiento demasiado intenso. Te odié, porque me di cuenta de que sí habías estado jugando conmigo y con mi vida. Sí que habías mentido. Me habías dejado sufrir durante tres años enteros.

Pero si hay algo que nunca has hecho, es rendirte.

Y volviste a mí. A pesar de que yo no quería verte. A pesar de que te di un puñetazo con toda mi mala intención que te partió la nariz.

-Más te vale ser un fantasma, o un delirio de mi mente enferma… Más te vale no haber vuelto, ser un espejismo, porque si no, voy a matarte…

Te acercaste a mí, posaste tu mano sobre mi cara.

-Lamento decirte que soy yo. De verdad, sin trucos, sin fantasías… simplemente yo.

Y en ese momento mi corazón no pudo aguantarlo más.

¿Qué más daba que me hubieses mentido? Ya no me importaba. Te abracé. Me aferré a ti como no lo había hecho con nadie en mi vida. Porque eras tú, porque estabas vivo. Nada más importaba.

¿Dónde habías estado todos esos años? ¿Por qué me habías hecho eso? ¿Por qué volvías ahora? ¿Acaso te gustaba atormentarme de todas las formas posibles?

No importaba.

Porque siempre te lo di todo. Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta el día en el que deje de existir.

Mi paciencia, mi perdón, mi compasión, mi tiempo… mi vida. Mi corazón.

Mi amor.

Todo te lo di, y no podría resistirme a dártelo siempre.


End file.
